Nunca sonó tan bien
by Locurita
Summary: Ron y Hermione no hablaron de lo sucedido luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, ¿qué pasará cuando deban enfrentarlo? Vuelven al castillo para terminar la cursada y siguen siendo prefectos. Un momento perdido y canon, si gustan, pueden pasar a leer!


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la WB. ;)_

**No sé qué se me movió en la cabeza para andar subiendo todo lo que escribí alguna vez, pero bueno ojalá les guste. Es una simple viñeta de mi pareja preferida, un momento tal vez cannon, perdido. Gracias! =)**

* * *

**Nunca sonó tan bien**

No era que él hubiera imaginado cumplir diecinueve años y seguir en Hogwarts para completar su último año, pero la verdad no resultaba del todo mala la idea. Excepto claro, porque Hermione también había decidido completar sus estudios y eso había conseguido ponerlo nervioso desde el primer día de clases. ¡Qué decir! Harry y Ginny se pasaban el día juntos como dos pegotes y él no sabía cómo abordar tema con Hermione, no después de la batalla… No después del beso. Y aquel hecho no había vuelto a pasar. ¿Era cobarde? Sí, bastante. No tenía iniciativa propia y cuando intentaba algo ella se hacía la desentendida. Realmente tenían problemas. Luna y Neville eran tan amigos como inseparables y pasaban tiempo con ellos, cosa que resultaba un alivio, pero luego estaban los momentos finales, las despedidas, las veces en que Luna volvía a su sala común y entonces Neville se iba para acompañarla. Y ahí estaban ellos, como siempre solos porque Harry y Ginny no regresaban a la sala común y tenían sus momentos a solas en la sala de menesteres.

¿Quién le diría a Ron que tendrían que pasar meses para volver a sentir esperanza de convertir su amistad con ella en algo más? ¿Quién le diría que sería justo el día de su cumpleaños? En aquel momento, se congeló al saber que repentinamente ella lo había besado. Y había algo más preocupante en aquella historia, esta vez estaban solos. Solos sin un Harry para interrumpir, solos y dejándose llevar, solos y… ¿confundidos?

Hermione se separó de él bruscamente. Era de noche y habían parado la marcha de su patrulla como prefectos. Él había dicho que era un inusual cumpleaños y que parecía un día como cualquier otro, y entonces ella lo había besado. Rozaba sus labios con desesperación al sentir cómo él le correspondía y la tomaba de la nuca enredando sus dedos entre su castaño pelo.

—Lo siento —pronunció ella bajando la mirada con vergüenza.

—No… Ahora no parece un día como cualquiera. Ahora parece ser mi cumpleaños —dijo sonriendo un poco mientras lograba que ella lo mirara con timidez.

—Eso parece ¿no?

—Quiero… —comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo para acariciarle la mejilla con sus largos dedos.

Hizo un amago de intentar decir algo más, pero acercó su rostro al de ella y volvió a besarla mientras la penumbra de la noche era solamente iluminada por una solitaria antorcha lejana. Hermione giró un poco su cabeza hacia un costado y le permitió poder acomodarse más en su boca, convirtiendo el beso en pura intensidad a medida que se animaban a acariciarse con la lengua entreabriendo más sus labios. Se separaron un poco jadeantes tras haber terminado apoyados en una pared con los brazos aferrándose al cuerpo del otro. Él le besó brevemente la mejilla y luego el cuello y se volvió para mirarla.

—No soy muy b-bueno en esto de… e-expresarme pero… Hermione, yo…

—Lo sé, Ron. Esperé intentando que dijeras algo —aseguró ella, sonriendo—. Pero eres incorregible. No sabes cómo decirlo, ¿no?

—Nunca pensé que entre nosotros pasaría algo así… Pero me gusta —dijo y con su nariz rozó su mejilla y cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

—No te lo he dicho antes porque además de no concordar en algunas clases, y que estuviste acaparado por tus admiradoras de Quidditch, sentía que debía ser en otro momento y aquí estamos… Así que… feliz cumpleaños, Ron —deseó Hermione con total ternura mientras no abandonaba su sonrisa. Él la besó una vez más totalmente agradecido y se separó con intenciones de decir algo más.

—Nunca sonó tan bien esa frase como ahora —dijo él. Ella se sonrojó un poco, ya que jamás se acostumbraría a aquel placer que le producía estar entre sus brazos y escucharlo decir esas cosas plenamente dedicadas a ella—. Te quiero, ¿eso también lo sabes?

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en silencio, bastante sorprendida por aquello. Y cuando comprendió lo que aquello significaba realmente no tuvo tiempo siquiera de sonreír, asentir o contestarle. Simplemente lo besó como nunca, abandonando toda cordura para dedicarle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, desprovisto de palabras.

_Porque entre ellos, las acciones funcionan mucho mejor._


End file.
